A Comedy of Errors: Part 2
by somedayangeline
Summary: Yet more drabbles from "The King's Speech."
1. Chapter 1

_Futility_

It looked like rain.

He'd heard the announcer gargling and making other bizarre preparations. To Bertie, that was like tuning up a Rolls Royce; regardless of what you did or didn't do beforehand, it was a sure bet that it would see you safely to your destination.

_I don't think anything short of a miracle would guarantee I'm not going to make an ass __out of myself._

"Sir? We're ready for you now."

Bertie approached the microphone Before him, the audience blurred into an imperturbable mass.

He opened his mouth. As if on cue, rain began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Witness_

Though Lionel was sitting rather far away, he could tell as the Duke of the York approached the microphone at Wembley that he was terrified.

"Mummy?" a little girl said, "When is the Duke going to speak?"

"Soon, dear."

Into the silence, Lionel heard a whisper.

"…..such a lovely speech his brother gave last year."

It must be brutal to have to fail on such a global stage, Lionel thought. Particularly when his other family members are such gifted orators.

"Papa?" his son asked, after it was over. "Can you help that poor man?"

_Yes. I think I can._


	3. Chapter 3

_For the Birds_

"A short-tailed albatross?" Lionel repeated.

"A bedtime story I tell the girls. Don't you do the same with your kids?"

"Yes, but when most people finish a tale like that, they've changed back into the prince. Or at least into a human."

"It's just a story," Bertie protested.

"Humor me. Why do you think you stay a bird? Why can't the spell be broken?"

"I've never thought about it," his patient retorted. "Fortunately, my daughters are much easier to please than you."

_Psychological mumbo jumbo_, Bertie thought. _How utterly ridiculous._

_Fascinating_, Lionel thought. _Must come back to this later._


	4. Chapter 4

_Regarding Mr. Johnson_

"Dad, I've been thinking…"

His son, according to Lionel, did entirely too much thinking, but he didn't say that.

"What is it, Valentine?"

"You know that new patient of yours? The one who was swearing the other day? I think I know who he really is."

"Who would that be?"

"The Duke of York. Only he's using a pseudonym so no one will know."

Lionel tried to sound stern. "Well, you're not to tell anyone."

"Even Mum?"

"Even Mum."

"But eventually, people will notice. If he's here _every_ day."

"For now, don't say anything. To anyone. _Please_."


	5. Chapter 5

_A Bad Idea_

Elizabeth watched her husband trail after his brother, as he left the party.

She suspected this wouldn't end well. David's malicious streak turned into downright cruelty when he was drunk.

His viper of a wife was holding court on the other side of the room. Elizabeth looked out the window, at the unfamiliar gaps in the garden. Trees - servants - both disposable..

She doubted that David would be any more willing to accept advice from his younger brother than he had his father. Even if Bertie could speak flawlessly.

She'd just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

_Escape _

"Were you picking the grapes? Or did you get lost down there?" Wallis chided when David finally returned with the bottle of wine.

"My brother wanted to lecture me on my kingly duties. He can be as persistent as Father. And he wonders why I've been avoiding him."

"Did you ask him about the rumor?"

"Apparently, he _is _taking elocution lessons. Not that they seem to be having m-m-much effect."

"Don't be mean, David." But Wallis was laughing.

Suddenly, she noticed Bertie entering the room, ashen-faced.

"He looks like he could use a drink. That will cheer him up."


	7. Chapter 7

_Fog_

_Let's take a walk_, Lionel had suggested. So here they were wading through the fog.

_Another bad idea, _Bertie thought_. What if someone sees us_?

Lionel was nattering on about David again. His favorite subject.

_What is it about this man that keeps me perpetually off balance?_

"…what are you so afraid of?" Lionel was saying.

_Afraid? Afraid. Bertie wasn't _afraid.

For once, the words came without hesitation. It felt good to tell Lionel off.

_I should have done this a long time ago. _

Bertie couldn't help but glance back, though. But he could no longer see his teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

_Awkward_

Myrtle barely waited until her husband was through the door. "How was the rehearsal, dear?" she asked.

"Er…..it went well."

"Did you plan on telling me sometime, or were you hoping I'd remain oblivious?"

"It was….awkward," Lionel said feebly.

"Awkward, is it? Well, how _awkward_ do you think it was for _me _to come home from shopping and see the King and Queen in my home?"

"I'm sorry."

"Heavens knows what I would have fed them had they stayed."

"I'm sorry."

"Any _other _famous patients you want to tell me about?"

"No, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."


	9. Chapter 9

_Not Today_

The moment had arrived.

Well, almost. It was the waiting _before _a speech, the anticipation that was even worse than the actual event.

_Don't think about Wembley. Or your father. Or David._

_Forget them_, Lionel had told him. Sa_y it to me. As a friend._

A line from a childhood game popped into his mind.

_Here comes a chopper to chop off your head_.

No. Not this time.

Bertie watched the light blink off, indicating that it was time. Now it was up to him.

He took a deep breath. He looked at Lionel.

He began his speech.


	10. Chapter 10

_In a Dream_

His Majesty of England woke suddenly and nudged his wife.

"Elizabeth? Are you awake?"

"I am now."

"I just had a dream. I was giving the speech again, but this time my father was there. He said, _I'm proud of you_."

"Really?" Elizabeth said.

"No. But he seemed pleased."

_That's progress_, Elizabeth thought. _Usually, King George V only appears in Bertie's __nightmares._

"I'm sure Lionel would know what it meant. Did I ever thank you for engaging him?"

_No, but that doesn't matter_. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow."

He took the hint and said goodnight.


End file.
